The Quest
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: This is the sequel to my book Graystripe's Quest. Firestar and graystripe go back to SkyClan for what they think is a visit but they get an adventure that they didn't ask for. MarshClan is getting mischeivious and NOT in a good way...
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

Moonpaw stretched and yawned widely. "Wake up!" She prodded her sister gently. Riverpaw rolled over in her sleep.

"Get away, you evil Mousetalon you!" she mewed, sleepily.

"Do I looked like Mousetalon?" Moonpaw drew herself up defiantly.

"Do you want the honest answer?" Riverpaw stood up, grinning.

"Riverpaw!" Moonpaw pounced on her sister.

"Hey, guys." Squirrelflight padded into the apprentices' den. "Riverpaw, I thought that we'd train."

"Alright," Riverpaw replied, wiggling out from underneath her sister.

"I'm gonna find Sorreltail," Moonpaw mewed, padding away.

"Hang on a minute!" Riverpaw called after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Firestar," Graystripe mewed. "Can we talk privately." Firestar nodded and they padded into the forest. "Should we go back?"

"I've been thinking the same thing," Firestar mewed. "But you faced a huge danger and lost…"

"Moonpaw, Riverpaw, Sagepaw, and Sharpclaw, yeah," Graystripe mewed.

"And you also thought Mistwind had ditched you," Firestar laughed.

"All right! All right! I was wrong! Let it go but she threatened me!" Graystripe insisted, trying not to laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen to that," Moonpaw whispered. She turned to Riverpaw. "Let's tell Mom."

"Oooh," Squirrelflight murmured. "I have to tell Sandstorm. Shush! This is getting good!"

"I'll miss Sharpclaw," Firestar mewed.

"Me, too," Graystripe agreed.

"Let's leave at night fall," Firestar mewed. Graystripe nodded.

The three evesdroppers bolted off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sharppaw!" Sagepaw yowled. "Stop it!" Sharppaw slunk away.

"Why?" she hissed. "Stop being a baby!"

"Stop being a jerk!" Sagepaw snapped. "I asked you to stop biting my tail about ten times!"

"What's going on?" Mintpelt padded to them and sat down.

"SAGEPAW IS BLAMING IMAGINARY THINGS ON ME!" Sharppaw yowled.

"What?" Sagepaw gasped. "I didn't!" Mintpelt sighed.

"Sagepaw, can I speak to you?" Mintpelt asked. Sagepaw gaped at her then padded after her, slowly. He turned to look at Sharppaw, who gave him a pleased look. Sagepaw followed Mintpelt into her and Echosong's den. Mintpelt's tail curled over her paws, as she sat down. "Sagepaw, I think that Sharppaw lied. I don't believe her. You remind me of my brother, Sagepaw. He fought hard and took on Mousetalon but she killed him with ease though he was strong. You are destined for great things."

"What she says is true," Echosong mewed. "The first Sagepaw was incredibly brave and so are you." Mintpelt nodded. "You are destined for an incredible life."

"I don't understand," Sagepaw mewed. Mintpelt opened her mouth to say more.

"Sagepaw! Let's train!" Shortwhisker's voice called. Mintpelt nodded at him.

"Go train," she meowed. Sagepaw grinned at her then ran off.

"He truly is Sagepaw," Echosong chuckled.

"And this time, I'll protect him," Mintpelt mewed. "No one can take my brother away again. Mousetalon got more than she deserved if you ask me."

"Remember what Rainfur told us?" Echosong asked. "That four cats are back. We only had two cats born when he said that."

"I know," Mintpelt mewed. "Maybe the other two will come to us."

"I wonder who the four are," Echosong mewed.

"Most likely Sagepaw," Mintpelt meowed.

"Most likely," Echosong agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firestar and Graystripe had talked to the Clan about their quest. The Clan wasn't happy but they didn't argue. Sandstorm and Mistwind insisted on coming but Graystripe and Firestar asked them not to and the, amazingly, managed to talk their mates into staying.

"Where's Squirrelflight and Leafpool?" Firestar asked. "I thought they'd see me off."

"And Moonpaw and Riverpaw," Graystripe agreed. Jayspirit padded out of the medicine cat's den.

"Bye," he meowed. "I'll watch the Clan." _Won't Leafpool?_ Thought Graystripe. The two cats padded away.

"Follow me," Graystripe mewed. He ran ahead, exited to really be having an adventure with his best friend like old times. Firestar ran after his best friend.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. SkyClan Relations

**Here it is. It took me a LONG time so I hope it's worth it. :)**

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_SkyClan Relations_**

"We're getting closer!" Graystripe yowled. "I can see the camp…" The two toms raced, side by side, to look over the gorge walls.

"Sparrowpelt!" Firestar cried.

"Cherrytail!" Graystripe cried. They called each cat they knew until the whole clan was staring.

"Graystripe! Firestar!"

Firestar and Graystripe padded into the camp. Graystripe felt like he'd blow up with all of the emotions he felt. He looked around for a certain cat that was not there, and then the cold truth hit him as he remembered.

"I just caught myself looking for Sharpclaw," he mewed to Firestar.

"Me too," Firestar muttered.

"Who are those 4?" asked Cherrytail.

"What four?" Graystripe asked. Cherrytail pointed her tail at the top of the gorge.

"Hi, Dad!" called Riverpaw's voice.

"Oh, no," Graystripe sighed.

"What's up, Dad?" cried Squirrelfight's voice.

"I'm going to hurt her," Firestar muttered. The two friends turned around and saw Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Riverpaw, and Moonpaw.

"Get down here!" Graystripe yowled. "StarClan, I'm going to hurt you!" The four she-cats padded down to the gorge.

"Well," Graystripe mewed, clearing his throat, "this is Moonpaw and Riverpaw, my daughters."

"This is Squirrelflight and Leafpool, _my_ daughters," Firestar responded.

"They are welcome here," Leafstar mewed.

"Graystripe… er… I have to speak to you…" Echosong meowed. "Come on." She led Graystripe into her den. "Have you told your daughters of their SkyClan blood?"

"No," Graystripe replied. "Why?"

"Just curious." Echosong turned away. "Graystripe, we're in need of help again. MarshClan are giving us a bit of trouble. I'll explain later. Go and catch up with the clan." Graystripe nodded and turned away. He padded down to the Clan.

Graystripe was consumed in his thoughts. What was MarshClan doing now? He didn't even see the dark ginger apprentice near him so they collided.

"Ow!" the apprentice complained.

"I'm sorry!" Graystripe meowed.

"You great clumsy oaf!" snapped the apprentice then she calmed down and her eyes shone. "Oh, you're Graystripe, the cat who saved the Clan? I'm _so_ sorry. I'm Sharppaw."

"Hi," Graystripe mewed. He felt like he knew her from somewhere…. A dark gray apprentice padded to him.

"I'm Sagepaw," he meowed, "Sharppaw's brother. Cherrytail and Smogfur are our parents." As he said it, Sharppaw turned around and stalked away. "I think that my sister thinks that I'm a big batch of Greencough."

"Nice to meet you," Graystripe meowed. His eyes searched for his daughters. He saw Moonpaw talking to a light brown apprentice. Sagepaw followed Graystripe's gaze with his eyes and saw the light brown apprentice.

"That's Fieldpaw," he mewed. "Fieldpaw is Clovertail and Patchfoot's son."

"Are there any other apprentices your age?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah," Sagepaw replied. "There's Darkpaw, he's over there with Riverpaw, the black one... yeah, that's him. Darkpaw is Tinytail and Sparrowpelt's son. Darkpaw's brother is Sunpaw, the golden tom. And I think you know Eaglepaw and Sandpaw."

"I remember them," Graystripe replied.

"Yeah," Sagepaw responded. "Oh yeah! I forgot Dingopaw, Fieldpaw's brother, and their sister, Mistpaw. Mistpaw is a silver she-cat and Dingopaw is a brown tom." He tilted his head to one side then his eyes shone. "I forgot Firepaw and Graypaw! I knew I was missing some cats! Firepaw is Sparrowpelt and Tinytail's son and Graypaw was found at our borders."

"Thank you," Graystripe replied. "I'll remember those names. Where'd Firestar go?"

"He's talking to Bounceheart," Sagepaw mewed.

"When are you going to become a warrior?" Graystripe asked.

"I don't know," Sagepaw mewed. "Eaglepaw and Sandpaw will become warriors first probably."

"Maybe," Graystripe mewed. "Maybe not." He didn't notice Leafstar pad up to the top of Rockpile.

"Gather beneath Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Leafstar yowled. The Clan, much larger now than Graystripe remembered, gathered. "I am about to make two cats warriors! Eaglepaw and Sandpaw please step forward." Eaglepaw and Sandpaw padded forward, as did their mentors, Tinytail, and Rockfur.

"Rockfur, do you think that Eaglepaw is ready to become a warrior?" she asked.

"I do," Rockfur meowed.

"Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Leafstar asked.

"I do," Eaglepaw mewed.

"Eaglepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Eagleflight," she mewed. "StarClan welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Tinytail, do you think that Sandpaw is ready to become a warrior?" she asked.

"I do," Tinytail mewed.

"Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Leafstar mewed.

"I do," Sandpaw replied.

"Sandpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sandclaw. StarClan welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Eagleflight! Sandclaw! Eagleflight! Sandclaw!"

Echosong padded to Firestar and Graystripe. "Leafstar and I have to tell you something." The two toms followed her and Leafstar to her den.

"We have another prophecy," Leafstar mewed.

Echosong closed her eyes. "_Four that weren't forgotten return, fiery water becomes one with blood, as the skies rain down, sharp talons will fight and a gray sage will lead the moon and the river_."

"Wow," Graystripe breathed. "Four that weren't forgotten…"

"Graystripe, does anyone know your secret?" Echosong asked.

"No!" Graystripe snapped. "Not even Mistwind! Everyone will see her in me..."

"Graystripe?" Firestar asked. "What happened?"

"Firestar," whispered Graystripe, "Mousetalon was my sister…"

"Was?" Mintpelt asked. "No, Graystripe, we believe that she's very much alive." He hadn't even noticed the light gray she-cat join them.

"How?" Graystripe cried.

"Two reasons that you know," Mintpelt replied. "Reason 1: _Four who were not forgotten_. Have _you_ forgotten her? Exactly. Reason 2: _Sharp talons_. Talons, Graystripe, talons- Mouse_talon_."

"Oh, nuts," Graystripe muttered.

"There's more," Mintpelt mewed. "She's reincarnated so three others must be. I think that Sagepaw is reincarnated in Sagepaw, of course, and that Moonpaw and Riverpaw are too, in your daughters." Graystripe froze.

"W-what?" Graystripe hissed. "My daughters? Do you realize how much danger this puts them in?"

Mintpelt nodded. "Yes, I do."

"But…" Graystripe's mind spun.

"Graystripe?" Firestar asked.

"Who is she?" Graystripe demanded.

"Who?" asked Mintpelt.

"Mousetalon!" Graystripe hissed.

"We're not sure," Mintpelt meowed. "But we have an idea."

"Mintpelt," Echosong mewed, strictly. "Don't upset him."

"Why would it upset me?" Graystripe asked. "It's not like she's Cherrytail's kit." Graystripe had bonded with Cherrytail during his last stay and now he saw her like a daughter. Leafstar looked at her paws, Echosong stared out of the den, and Mintpelt cleared her throat.

"Echosong? Mintpelt?" A dark brown tabby tom padded into the den. "Graypaw's got a bellyache."

"I'll go." Echosong stood up, eager for an excuse to leave. "Lead me to him." She grabbed some chervil and padded after the tom.

"Echosong!" protested Mintpelt.

"Who's that?" Firestar asked.

"Dingopaw," replied Mintpelt.

"Seems nice," Graystripe meowed.

"Why don't you two go and talk to the Clan?" Leafstar mewed.

"What has MarshClan been do-?"

"We'll tell you later," Leafstar meowed. She looked at Graystripe and smiled. "You haven't seen Cherrytail yet, have you?" Graystripe grinned.

"I'll get right to it," he said. Firestar and Graystripe padded out of the den.

"Hi!" A dark gray tom with broad shoulders and large paws (Graystripe figured he must trip over his paws) leapt up and down infront of them. "You're Graystripe and Firestar!" It wasn't a question.

"Graypaw, get back here!" Echosong's voice yowled.

"Uh-oh," Graypaw mewed. He ran away panting, "Must escape, must escape, must escape!"

"Graypaw!" Echosong raced to Graystripe and Firestar and gave them a furious look. "Why didn't you stop him?" Before they could answer, she ran after the apprentice. "Graypaw!"

"I swear I did not act like that," Graystripe mewed.

"Yes you did!" Firestar meowed. "Don't deny it."

"Oh fine, I did," purred Graystripe.

"You had huge paws too," Firestar teased. "You should have been called Fatfoot."

"Hey!" Graystripe laughed. "You should have been Nosyheart."

"I'm hurt," joked Firestar.

"Graystripe!" Cherrytail raced to Graystripe's side. "Hello, Firestar." She dipped her head to Firestar.

"How are you doing?" Graystripe asked.

"I'm fine," Cherrytail mewed, excitedly.

"I'm glad," purred Graystripe.

"How are you?" Cherrytail asked, flicking her tail.

"I'm good," Graystripe meowed.

"I was just treated to '10 good hunts of Riverpaw'," chuckled Cherrytail.

"She likes to talk about her catches," Graystripe meowed.

"I saw that," Cherrytail replied.

"What's up with Graypaw?" Firestar asked.

"He doesn't want to eat the chervil," Cherrytail replied.

"Freedom!" Graypaw's voice called.

"Not quite!" Echosong's voice yowled. They heard a thump and a "_oof_". "Got you!" Echosong's voice hissed.

"Look! I can see it!" Cherrytail padded a few tail-lengths away and grinned. "Come over here!" Graystripe and Firestar padded after her and saw Echosong pin the apprentice on his side, chervil beside him.

"No!" Graypaw struggled. "Freedom!"

"Eat it!" Echosong hissed.

"Never!" Graypaw yowled. Echosong had had enough. She shoved the herbs in his mouth in a fierce way that reminded Firestar and Graystripe of Yellowfang. "Blah!" Graypaw looked disgusted.

"Next time," Echosong mewed, "don't try to scare Dingopaw by telling him that you have a "serious bellyache and you think that this might be the end"." Echosong padded away, looking pleased.

"Cruel and unusual punishment!" Graypaw yowled. "It was a joke!"

"That wasn't funny, Graypaw." Dingopaw faced Graypaw, his fur bristling.

"You don't think anything's funny," Graypaw hissed. "Especially when I'm the one telling the joke!"

"You're just an immature little rodent who wants to be a warrior!" spat Dingopaw.

"Well, why'd you tell Echosong then?" Graypaw snapped.

"I feel bad for you," Dingopaw meowed. "I mean, you have no family." He had gone too far.

"Shut your muzzle!" Graypaw launched himself at the brown apprentice. Dingopaw sunk his teeth into Graypaw's muzzle and the gray apprentice yowled with pain. He unsheathed his claws and raked them over Dingopaw's side. Graypaw quickly dashed away from Dingopaw then crashed his right paw into Dingopaw's paws. The brown apprentice yowled with surprise and fell to the ground. Graystripe tensed, ready to intervene but Graypaw didn't need the help.

"You need to wisen up, Dingopaw," Graypaw hissed. He turned around and padded away.

"Great job, Graypaw!" A ginger tom ran to Graypaw's side. "You fought so well!"

"Thanks, Firepaw," Graypaw sighed.

"Graypaw!" Mintpelt bounded to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he mewed. Mintpelt nodded and padded to Echosong, who was shaking her head and muttering about how Graypaw was going to get himself killed one day.

"Mintpelt loves Graypaw like he's her brother," Cherrytail meowed. "Both Graypaw and Sagepaw. I'm happy that she's treating my son like that."

"No better cat," agreed Firestar.

"Glad you think so," Cherrytail purred. "Sharppaw! What are you doing? See you guys later. Sharppaw!"

Cherrytail ran towards the dark ginger she-cat, who was poking her head in the nursery and calling, "Echo!"

"She looks like a handful," mewed Firestar.

"I agree," Graystripe meowed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riverpaw cocked her head to one side. Why was Graypaw so sad? He had just kicked some butt but he was sulking! She decided to brave it. Gently, the blue/gray apprentice stepped forward. She saw Graypaw look up at her, his yellow eyes like a weeping sun. He was a lone since he had sent Firepaw away a few minutes ago.

"Hello," she mewed.

"Hi," he whispered, wiping his eyes with a gray paw.

"Are you alright?" Riverpaw asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he meowed. "I guess you didn't hear the conversation before the fight?"

"No," she replied, her blue eyes gleaming with concern. His eyes had stopped leaking tears and he looked stronger.

Graypaw stood up and padded onto a rock and looked at her, pride with a hint of sadness glinting in his eyes. "I don't know my parents. I was found abandoned at SkyClan borders."

"You were?" Riverpaw gasped. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't like how I'm treated like I'm nothing but I don't really have anything to be ashamed of." Graypaw's yellow eyes met Riverpaw's blue eyes. He was defiantly feeling stronger. "My only fear is that I was too much of a handful and they left me."

"Graypaw." Riverpaw ran her tail down his flank to calm him. "You're not a handful."

He laughed. "You saw Echosong tackle me."

"Well, yeah," she meowed.

"You're okay," Graypaw mewed, still laughing slightly.

"Okay, huh?" Riverpaw mewed, a glint in her eye. "Watch this!" She leapt over him then pulled his paws out from under him with her paw.

"Hey!" Graypaw laughed. "You used my move!"

"I've always used it for some reason," Riverpaw giggled. She helped Graypaw to his paws.

"Thanks," he meowed.

"Riverpaw!" Moonpaw's voice called.

"Graypaw!" Firepaw's voice called. The voices came from the same direction so Graypaw and Riverpaw shrugged at each other and padded towards their friends. Moonpaw was sitting next to Firepaw, talking to him about training.

"Hey," Riverpaw mewed as she sat down opposite her sister. Graypaw sat down beside Riverpaw.

"The new cats," sneered a dark ginger she-cat. "Don't hang out with these two. Especially not the abandoned freak."

Graypaw's fur bristled but before he could anything except say, "Sharppaw-", the blue/gray she-cat that had been beside him stood and hissed at Sharppaw.

"Leave him alone." Riverpaw's fur stood on end.

"Or what?" Sharppaw hissed.

"Or you deal with me. It's not wise to make an enemy on the first chance you get," she snarled.

Sharppaw snorted, narrowing her eyes. "You think I need your help?" Her voice was a whisper and only Riverpaw could hear her. "I don't, although if I do, I'll know where to look. If you have what it takes."

"What it takes?" Riverpaw whispered back.

"Yes," Sharppaw hissed. "What it takes."

"What's that?" Riverpaw's pelt began to prickle.

"I'll be sure to tell you when I need your help," Sharppaw smirked. "Thanks for volunteering." The dark ginger she-cat padded away before Riverpaw could snap at her.

"I probably won't help you," she whispered to herself. It all depended on what Sharppaw was up to. Riverpaw's mind felt clouded with confusion and mystery.

"Riverpaw?" Moonpaw padded beside her. "What was that about?"

_StarClan, what do I say? _She thought. _I've never lied to her but I can't worry her. _"I don't know," Riverpaw meowed.

"Sharppaw sure is weird," Moonpaw meowed. "Never seen a cat like her."

"No," Riverpaw mewed, "me neither." Riverpaw wasn't scared of anything back in the forest but Sharppaw made Riverpaw feel a new feeling: fear.

** I hope you liked it! PLEASE review! I know that there are a lot of names so the 'alliances' will be up very, very soon!**


	3. SkyClan Cats

**SkyClan**

Leader- Leafstar- brown and cream tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Sharppaw

Deputy- Cherrytail- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Graypaw

Medicine Cat- Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Mintpelt

Warriors- Patchfoot- black and white tom

Apprentice, Dingopaw

Shortwhisker- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Petalnose- pale gray she-cat

Apprentice, Firepaw

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Rockfur- black tom

Bounceheart- ginger tom

Apprentice, Mistpaw

Tinytail- small white she-cat

Clovertail- light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and legs

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Smogfur- gray tom

Apprentice, Fieldpaw

Eagleflight- brown and crème tom

Sandclaw- ginger she-cat

Apprentices- Mintpelt- gray tabby she-cat

Sagepaw- pale gray tom (Cherrytail and Smogfur's son)

Sharppaw- dark ginger she-cat (Cherrytail and Smogfur's daughter)

Darkpaw- black tom (Tinytail and Sparrowpelt's son)

Fieldpaw- light brown tom (Clovertail and Patchfoot's son)

Sunpaw- golden tom (Tinytail and Sparrowpelt's son)

Dingopaw- brown tabby tom (Clovertail and Patchfoot's son)

Mistpaw- silver she-cat (Clovertail and Patchfoot's daughter) 

Firepaw- ginger tom (Tinytail and Sparrowpelt's son)

Graypaw- dark gray tom (found abandoned)

**I hope this makes names easier!**


End file.
